Eppy and the Chief
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Epsilon gets himself stuck with Chief (Carolina did it) and now the two are stuck together. Follow the two as they learn about themselves and each other, and not to mention Chief learning something you'd never thought possible... *rated T for safety*
1. Nightmares

**I've been working on the idea for awhile now, and it's only gonna be about three to four chapters. This story starts _In Medias Res. _That's a Latin term meaning 'in the middle of things' and is used among writers. Also, Carolina is never really used in this story, it's all about Chief and Epsilon. Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

_Chief ran down the corridors, his heart pumping faster than ever and sweat covering his face and soaking his hair. His armor felt heavier than it normally did and all he knew was that he had to run faster, that he had to get there in time and same her. Although, he wasn't sure who this person was or why he was trying to save her, all he knew was that he had to save her and quick. He heard a loud scream and he halted in his tracks, feeling himself freeze to the floor._

_"No," he murmured. "NO!" He took off at a full run and entered a room where he found a blonde woman in a pool of her own blood on the floor. He knelt by her and looked around, seeing one other person dead as well. A redhead in aqua-ish armor with a knife in her back. "No, NO! Why are you doing this to me? WHY?!" It was then Chief realized this was not him, this was someone else entirely, and they were panicked and scared. He stood up and pounded by a control panel, through it being able to see two men watching him. "Leave me alone! What did I do to deserve this? Why are you doing this to me?!" He fell to his knees and sobbed a few times. "Why...?"  
_

__Chief jolted awake and instantly sat up on his bunk. He gave a light sigh and twisted around so his feet rested on the ground, Epsilon whispering in the back of his mind. This was the fifth time Epsilon had given him nightmares, and whenever he went back to bed they'd just come back. He gave another sigh for it was obvious he wasn't trying that again. Without thinking Chief had pulled on a pair of combat boots and walked out of his room to walk the halls. A few soldier walked around on duty and would come at attention as he passed them, but he didn't pay them any heed as he kept on walking. He soon arrived at an empty mess hall and sat down at one of the tables, listening to what Epsilon was saying.

Ever since Chief had gotten they AI he had been unsure and jumpy, but he also had an attitude. Whenever someone said the words 'director' or 'counseler' he tended to panic a bit, but Chief always managed to calm him down. Of course that didn't bother him to much because he was able to control it, it was the nightmares that were the problem. Every night Chief would be awakened by a nightmare Epsilon was having and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and if he did he would just have another nightmare. Chief closed his eyes and listened to Epsilon as the AI muttered to himself.

"Evil, that's what they are. They tortured and lied and did anything they wanted. They beat other people on their way to the top and they didn't care. Evil, evil," he muttered to himself. Chief opened his eyes and narrowed them in thought.

"Who?" he whispered. He felt Epsilon stir inside his head a bit, then become still.

"The Director and the Counseler. They're evil! They always have been, they always will be. They hurt everybody I know, everyone I knew. My friends, my team. They are evil, cruel people," he muttered in response. Chief felt himself go pale as he got a realization.

"Those aren't dreams, are they? They're memories. They did that too you? Tortured you until you broke?" Chief felt emotion creep into his voice and took a slow breath, calming himself.

"Yes, they are memories. But not to me, to the Alpha," Epsilon told him. Chief felt himself tense and stare at the wall before him as if he believed Epsilon could feel his stare.

"The Alpha? You're a Freelancer AI? They were all supposed to be destroyed, and for a good reason too," Chief said, muttering the last part. In his mind an idea flashed, making him wonder for a few seconds if he should turn Epsilon in and get him deactivated. Epsilon panicked and let out a scream, making Chief jump in surprise.

"No! No, please don't let them hurt me! I'll be good! I wont give you nightmares or panic during the day, I promise! Just don't let them hurt me!" Chief was taken aback by his panicking and thought it over a minute or so, wondering about this.

"No, Epsilon," he said in a kind voice. "I won't let them hurt you." He felt Epsilon relaxed, but also felt him questioning why. Without him having to word his concerns Chief answered as he stood from his seat. "I wont turn you in." Epsilon let out a sigh of relief and Chief walked back to his room, sitting down and leaning up against the wall. In an instant his eyes shut and he was back asleep.

* * *

**Ok, that's a wrap. I would love to write more, but I have to go to bed and all. So, goodnight!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day (or night in my case)  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time  
**


	2. At Their Cores

**Second chapter is finally up! No promises on when the next one will be because I'm also currently working on a Red vs Blue/My Little Pony crossover as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chief walked through the hallways with Epsilon muttering in his head as he did so. Chief didn't like the fact that whenever he walked by everyone backed away from him as if he had some sort of sickness. Perhaps it was because he had been so tense lately and they had all noticed. Chief felt himself jump and reach for his pistol as someone ran into him. He relaxed as he saw Doctor Halsey.

"Chief, may I have a word with you in my office?" she asked slowly. Chief nodded and followed her down the hall to her office, where she sat down and looked up at him. "Chief, I've noticed that ever since we gave you the new AI you've been tense and jumpy, is there something you want to tell us?" Chief winced as Epsilon started to panic, and when Epsilon panics he screams. Chief clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, curses as a pain filled noise exited his mouth. "Chief, are you all right?" Halsey put a hand on Chief's arm and his reaction was to brush it away and back up. "Chief, you're acting like one of the Freelancers." Chief tensed and looked up at her.

"What?" he asked slowly, his tone taking Halsey by surprise. She stared at him, not sure what to think about his reaction. Something was wrong and Chief could tell that she sensed it, but he could also tell that she wasn't exactly sure what it was. Epsilon screamed at him and Chief held his head. "Epsilon, shut up!" Halsey jumped back as Chief yelled out his words, not being used to Chief ever showing emotion like this.

"Epsilon? That's not the AI we were going to give you Chief," Halsey said, puzzlement entering her tone. "Wait a minute, that's a Greek letter. Chief, do you have a Freelancer AI?" Chief looked up at Halsey, not responding at first. Suddenly Epsilon's hologram shown by him, peeking around his helmet at her. Chief sighed and gently moved the hologram in front of him. Even though he couldn't really touch the hologram, Epsilon still moved as his hand 'pushed' him forward.

"Epsilon, this is Doctor Halsey. Halsey, this is Epsilon," Chief introduced them. Epsilon looked up at the scientist and gave a small wave. Halsey stared at him, not knowing what to think. She watched as the AI moved to Chief's right shoulder and sat there like a parrot of some sort. She went to speak but could only stare as Chief ran his finger over Epsilon's head, as if he were petting the small AI.

"According to what our sources tell us, Epsilon is the memories and almost killed his last owner. Chief, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Chief looked over at Halsey slowly, as if thinking about his response. Halsey kept glancing over at Epsilon as he sat there, looking terrified at this conversation.

"Because I promised him that I wouldn't," Chief told her simply. Halsey narrowed her eyes in confusion and watched as Epsilon slipped down from Chief's shoulder and landed in his right hand. Halsey couldn't help but marvel at how the AI used his hologram to express himself, she had never seen an AI do that before, at least not to this extent, and found it very interesting. She watched as Epsilon sat in Chief's hand, but looked up at Chief as he spoke again. "He's my friend and I'm not about to let him be deactivated. He's just scared."

"Chief, he's an AI, not a person," Halsey told him matter-of-factly. Epsilon started to growl at her and she could almost feel his glare. He stood up from where he sat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me? My name is Leonard Church, I have a team who helped two ex-Freelancers find and kill the Director. Tucker, Caboose, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Sarge, and the ex-Freelancers Washington and Carolina. I may not be human lady, but that doesn't mean I don't get scared, or hurt, or sad, or angry just like you and everyone else you know can," Epsilon told her in a confident manner. "I had a body once, a human body, and I fought with it! Well, until Caboose shot me, but that wasn't on purpose. But that's beside the point here."

"For an AI you have a lot of heart, I'll give you that," Halsey told him. "But an AI is an AI, and always will be. And I'm sorry, but all Freelancer AIs must be deactivated, there's nothing I can do about that." Epsilon cowered and backed up against Chief. Halsey took three steps forward but stopped as Chief did the same backwards. His hands wrapped around Epsilon's hologram and the small AI just barely peeked out behind them. Halsey looked up at Chief, confused by his actions. "Chief, I-"

"No," he interrupted her. Halsey's eyebrows went up in surprise, Chief never interrupted her. "I promised him that I'd keep him safe, and if that means I have to run away from you to do that than I will. Epsilon is not your basic AI, Doctor Halsey. He's my friend, and we are both, at our cores, broken. And if my mental health has to suffer to help him than so be it. But I will _not _let you deactivate him." Halsey stared at Chief, she couldn't remember a time since he was a child that he had said something that long before.

"Broken, huh?" she said slowly. Chief nodded. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "You know, someone told me once that the only reason you won was because at your core you were broken." Halsey looked at Epsilon as he peeked his entire head out from behind Chief's hands. She watched as his hands reached up and took off his helmet to reveal a messy head of hair, kind eyes, and a clean cut.

"I know what you think of me and the other Freelancer AIs, Halsey. It's what everyone thinks of us. We're nothing but trouble. And I admit that I've done my fair share of damage during my time, but that doesn't mean I haven't learned from it. You want to know an interesting fact about me, Doctor Halsey? I'm twelve years old, and still not rampid. Sure, I have my moments, but that's only because I'm burdened with horrible memories, but I've managed to get passed most of that now. Twelve years, Halsey, and still not crazy." Halsey stared at him a long moment.

"Twelve years? But that's not possible, AIs start to go rampid after seven," she told him. "They think themselves to death." Epsilon laughed a bit at this and a memory flashed through Chief's head that made him give a tiny smile.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when your team is full of idiots, you learn not to over-think things," he told her. Halsey stared at the small AI for a long moment then up at Chief as he held the AI in his hands. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm gonna regret this, but I wont report this, Chief. But if you and Epsilon have any more problems come and see me as soon as you can, Doctor's orders," Halsey told him. Chief nodded and left the room, Epsilon's hologram shutting off as he did so. Halsey sighed and sat at her desk. "At their cores." She tapped her chin with her pencil in thought at that. Perhaps Chief had finally found someone he could relate to.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I'm hoping to have another chapter out tomorrow, but no promises.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


	3. Goodbye, Farewell, so Long

**Sorry that it took so long guys, I have been very busy with day-to-day stuff lately. Anyway, the UNSC found the Counselor and bring him on board. Needless to say Epsilon freaks out. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chief and Epsilon had spent a lot of time together, sharing a mind and all did that to you. At first it had been mostly arguments and Chief telling Epsilon to be quiet. The nightmares drove him nuts and he hardly got any sleep, making it hard to pay attention during the day. But soon he got used to it, asking Epsilon nicely to be quiet and comforting him on the nights he had horrible nightmares. Chief learned to listen-in on Epsilon's thoughts and found out a lot of interesting things about him. Like how he had a team of idiots that were annoying but he loved them anyway, and about Washington and Tex and Carolina.

On missions Epsilon would always make jokes and Chief would feel his mood light up a bit, on some missions he would joke about getting sick and how Chief was doing something stupid. After a long while Chief managed to make witty banter back at Epsilon, the two joining each other in laughing fits from time to time on the battle field. This one time Chief had lept out of a burning Pelican and Epsilon started singing _I Believe I can Fly. _And that's how Chief found out that he can't sing to save his life. After telling him so Epsilon didn't say anything for the rest of the mission, not that Chief really minded it all that much.

Everyone would give him weird looks if they caught him playing checkers with Epsilon, looking to them like he was playing by himself. Epsilon was good at checkers as well as Chess, Poker, and a good many other games. Chief had managed to make good friends with Epsilon over the many months they spent together. Epsilon rarely had fits anymore and became very calm around Halsey, enjoying the talks the three had together.

Chief had gotten to like Epsilon in his head, but both knew that he could never replaced Cortana, she was his first AI and thus would hold a special place in his heart. But Epsilon had helped bring him back from his sadness from her passing and taught him that just because you lose someone doesn't mean that you can't befriend someone else. Epsilon seemed to learn something as well. He learned that just because some people treated you badly doesn't mean everyone will or, as he put it, not everyone is as big an asshole as some people.

There were moments when Epsilon would drive Chief crazy or visa-versa, but for the most part both got along with each other quite well. When Epsilon had a nightmare Chief managed to comfort him and they would go back to bed. Having spent so much time together the two had nicknames for each other. Epsilon was Eppy and Chief was Johny-boy. Though admittedly Chief hated that, but it was the agreement that if he could call him Eppy he got to call him Johny-boy. And that's how their friendship worked.

...

Chief walked down the halls, Epsilon still whispering in his head as they did so. He was talking about his old team and some of the stupid things they used to do, some of them bringing a slight smile to Chief's face. Epsilon thought about his old team often, something he got angry at the thoughts but mostly they brought him joy. Chief entered the bridge for the meeting and came to a halt instantly as Epsilon silently panicked. There in front of him, with datapad in hand, was the Counselor of Project Freelancer. He looked up at Chief and they shared a moment of silence before Chief walked over to the holodesk.

"Chief, are you all right?" Lasky sounded very worried his fingers shifted by his pistol. Chief looked down to see the his left hand had already started to unsheath his pistol without his knowledge of it. He slowly took his hand away and looked back at the others, trying to ignore Epsilon's screaming into his head. Lasky seemed to look even more worried now. "Chief, you're shaking, are you ok?" Chief looked down at his hand to see that Lasky was right, he was indeed shaking. Chief's fist clenched and Epsilon continued to scream inside his head.

"Master Chief, are you feeling all right?" The voice was slow but not in a good way. It was also right next to him. Chief's head whirled around to see the Counselor right beside him. Inside his head Epsilon panicked, screaming at him to shoot him or to at least get away from him. Chief backed up and reached for his pistol, dropping it to the ground so he didn't fire it on the Counselor. The Counselor didn't look confused like everyone else, in fact he looked like he knew exactly what was going on. The Counselor took a few steps forward and reached out a hand, and that set Epsilon off into what Chief had come to call a Fury Fit.

"Get away from us!" Epsilon's voice spoke from Chief's throat. Chief gasped, this was new, this was very, very new. Chief clutched his head and groaned in pain as Epsilon continued to scream. "Leave us alone, don't touch us!" Everyone backed away from Chief in fear as the new voice came from his mouth, though the Counselor did not seem to concerned as he backed away ever-so-slowly. Epsilon appeared, hologram flickering as he glared at everyone.

"Ep-Epsilon, s-stop," Chief begged, falling to his knees in pain as the screaming only got louder inside his head. Soon Chief was curled up on the floor, shaking from the mental pain. "P-please, s-stop." Epsilon didn't seem to notice Chief's please as he continued to scream inside his head, the light blue hologram flickering more and more as it got louder and louder. Chief took a deep breath, determined to have the AI hear him. "EPSILON!" The hologram turned to Chief. "Stop! Please!" He could sense Epsilon's shock at the state he had put his partner into. The screaming lessened but didn't quite stop.

"I-I-" Epsilon stuttered. His shoulder's sagged and his head hung. "I'm sorry..." the screaming stopped and Epsilon disappeared. Chief's body went limp and he stared at the ceiling, struggling to get air into his lungs. Someone knelt by his side and there was shouting, pounding feet, and his helmet was removed. Chief's lungs filled with air and he felt lightheaded, the world faded away.

...

"He's waking up." Chief's eyes slowly opened a light entered them with a force he hadn't seen before. Chief flinched slightly and sat up, holding his head with his left hand instantly going to his neck. He froze when he did not feel the chip there. "We had to remove him Chief, he could've killed you." Chief didn't answer as he slid off the medical table to floor, and walked out. "Chief? Chief, wait!" Chief stopped and turned around, shocking Lasky.

"Where is he? Where is Epsilon?" Chief demanded. Lasky didn't answer and Chief huffed, storming off in anger. He heard footsteps behind him as he continued on his way. Chief stopped and turned to look as Lasky. "Why are you following me?" Lasky gave a funny look.

"Chief, I know that losing Cortana must have been hard, but that doesn't mean that you can just march into the cargobey and take Epsilon from the Counselor who will be leaving in about five minutes," he answered, giving a smile as he spoke. Chief found himself smiling as well as he ran down the hallways with Lasky right beside him. Chief had to admit that he was impressed that Lasky could keep up with a Spartan.

As the two entered the cargobey Chief bolted towards them. He was surprised as two other Spartans ran over and grabbed onto him, pulling against him so that he couldn't get to the Counselor. Another ran over and tried to help, but not even that stopped him. Soon two more bolted over and he was just barely being held back. The Counselor's hand enclosed over Epsilon's AI chip and he gave Chief a slight glare. Epsilon's hologram appeared out of the chip and he screamed, startling everyone.

"Chief! Get him away from me! HELP!" Chief stopped shoving, making all the Spartans jerk backwards and fall onto the floor, allowing him to bolt towards the Counselor. He grabbed Epsilon from the startled man and backed away from him, Epsilon's hologram leaning against Chief and shaking. "He was going to take me back there, I don't want to go back to that scary place, Chief! They hurt me there!"

"Don't worry, they aren't taking you anywhere," Chief told him, glaring at the Counselor. Chief's hands wrapped around Epsilon and everyone came towards him, obviously intent on getting Epsilon away from him. Epsilon screamed as the Counselor reached out and Chief took a large step backwards in shock.

"Church? CHURCH!" Everyone became still and looked over as a bunch of soldiers in Spartan armor ran over, some blue and some red. Epsilon stopped screaming and looked over at them, a happiness flowing through him that Chief felt. The one in the darkest shade of blue took Epsilon from his hands and hugged the little hologram. "Church! I knew we'd find you! Are you ok? Why were you screaming?"

"They were going to take me back, they were going to hurt me!" Epsilon ducked behind the man's arms and looked at the Counselor. All the soldiers raised their weapons at the Counselor, who backed away from them. Chief stood in front of the Counselor. "Chief? What are you doing?" Chief looked at Epsilon.

"That's enough," Chief said. Epsilon tilted his head, confused. Chief found himself having to force himself to speak. "Your team's here now, you don't have to go anywhere with anyone. You can go home with them, go on those stupid and crazy adventures again like you used too." Epsilon stared at Chief a long moment.

"Wait, what are you saying, Chief?" he asked slowly. Everyone looked one, unsure of what was going on here. Chief gave a light smile.

"Come on Eppy, you know what I'm saying," Chief told him, swallowing a lump in his throat. Epsilon stared at Chief, not knowing how to respond. "Go home buddy, you deserve it." Epsilon stuttered, trying to find something to say but not being able to speak. "Oh, and, thanks." By this point every single person in the room had their full attention on Chief and what he was saying. "Thanks for everything really. You-you really taught me a lot. I never thought I could joke around like that again after losing Cortana, but you taught me how too. And even though you were a huge pain in the ass, you were a great friend, and I hope I was too. But, it's time you went home."

"But-but," Epsilon stuttered. His hologram flickered in the other man's hands. "I learned a lot from you too. I always assumed that I hated my team, but thanks to you I realized that I don't. And I think I owe you more thanks than you owe me. You helped me with the nightmares, never ratted me out, and hell, you even went against orders just to save me. Hell, you are fucking amazing, you know that? Thanks, a whole bunch." Epsilon's hologram flickered and his voice cracked. Chief smiled a bit.

"You're welcome buddy," he said. "Now, go home, all right?" Epsilon nodded and his hologram faded. The man handed the chip to one of the other men and walked over, hugging Chief tight around the waist.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you for taking care of him." Chief nodded and the team walked away, waving to him. The room was silent for a long moment, then Chief just walked away, down the hall, and into his room. He leaned up against the closed door and took in a breath as if he hadn't breathed before. He slapped a hand over his mouth and swallowed down a sob. Why was that harder than saying goodbye to Cortana? Was it because this time he actually had to say goodbye? Chief sighed and sat on his bunk, leaning his head back a bit. He was gonna miss that little guy, but it was for the best that he went home.

...

Epsilon's hologram stood on Wash's shoulder, both being perfectly silent as they watched their team arguing about something below them. They sat high upon the canyon wall, their own little hiding spot, to get some peace and quiet. Epsilon couldn't help but think about Chief at this moment, of all the times they would just sit there and be quiet. During that time, because he was going a bit insane, times like that were rare but very enjoyable. Epsilon sighed. He was going to miss Chief, he really was. Wash glanced up at Epsilon, sensing these feelings. He sighed. If the AI were human, he would be in tears. But sadly, he was not of flesh.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Yes, short, I know.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
